


Tea Party in The Forest

by Piggycats_be_mooing



Category: Bunny's Discord Server
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggycats_be_mooing/pseuds/Piggycats_be_mooing
Summary: Bunny's Kingdom
Relationships: Red/Bunny
Kudos: 1





	Tea Party in The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyBish101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBish101/gifts).



> I found a way to immortalize it on the internet instead of just docs. I'm saddened i didn't do this first

Once upon a time in a land of literature and fanfiction, there was a kingdom. This kingdom was built off the words and dreams of **_Queen Bunny the Void Author._ ** The kingdom was hidden in lush forestry that seemed to hum with life, the leaves danced to the unheard symphony of the breeze as the birds sang to the melody. It was a forest of dreams.

“Mmnm, the sky is looking lovely today.” Bunny started to hum quietly as she walked to her destination enjoying the newly cool air. Bundles of daisies and lilies adorned the open garden as she paused to soak in the sight. It was her favorite place to have tea. Her long dress flowed in the gentle breeze, the lace thin white fabric shimmered from the embellished gold, the accents of forest green ribbons danced alongside them. Once more she began to walk, this time a little faster to make it to the hall on time. Her autumn colored hair was held down neatly by the flower crown sitting upon her head.

Bunny entered the hall, albeit almost late, but she made it, nonetheless. Before her, stood her consort and her three advisors.

**_Red the Royal Consort_ **

**_Piggycat the Commander of Military and Law_ **

**_Geek the Treasurer of Finance and Agriculture_ **

**_Goose the Archmage of Magical Advances_ **

“Sorry I'm a bit late!” Bunny fretted. “And please, you don’t have to be formal with me.” Bunny gestured to the delicately carved wooden table and the plush white seats “Please be seated.” As the group conversed about rather boring yet necessary work the tea and snacks were finally brought in.

“Oh, thank god we are all done.” Piggycat groaned as she slouched into her chair.

“It could have been worse” Goose added but wholeheartedly agreed.

Geek nodded, unable to speak with a cookie in their mouth. “Mhn”

Red simply sighed and took a few sweets, his tiredness visible enough that it didn’t need to be voiced.

“Well on the upside we get a tea party!” Bunny smiled, the ever optimist and softest of the bunch. Her eyes glittered with enthusiasm and happiness as the open-air hall was basked in sunlight.

\-------

However, not all things are beautiful. Where there is light must also be shadow. Red and Piggycat had taken it upon themselves to try and keep the public disruption to a minimum. To be fair, it was Red’s sheer devotion for his Queen who started the underground movement. The Power of Law just so happened to fall under Piggycat’s jurisdiction. Requests and Suggestions that were brought to their Queen would have to be assessed by them first. Both parties were aware that Bunny was too kind, she needn’t waste her effort on pointless things.

“Piggy…”

Piggycat shifted her headpiece out of her eyes and yawned. “Yeah? What is it?” She sat up and stretched. “It better be a good reason for waking me up.”

“They are doing the thing again.” Red sighed, he was so done with the masses and their ridiculously useless ideas. It's not that he had anything against them, but he had something against their ideas. He held up a letter and handed it to her. “Read this.”

Piggycat took the letter from him and began to read. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Piggycat stood up from the comfortable hammock. “What a pain in the ass.” She fastened her short sword back on her waist and slung her longbow on her back. “Let’s go.” The pair began their march to the lower levels of the Kingdom’s castle. While it was Bunny’s hair and wreath that glittered in the sun, it was Piggy’s weapons and Red’s gauntlets that gleamed in the dim lighting.

From all their time in a multitude of battles, raids and wars the pair had developed what you would call a personality that required people to slowly become accustomed to. Battle hardened warriors don't make very gentle people. 

\--------

“Alright! Let’s hear it.” Piggy slammed open the double doors and entered the room filled with a variety of ambassadors, nobles and commoners. The pair stood in front of the masses as they sat before them. The pressure radiating off the pair was both exhilarating and terrifying. Their weapons held a promise of violence if pushed too far. They were not above ending the problem in death. Sometimes executions were a necessary evil.

One of the more confident requesters spoke up. “We want a law that will allow us to have a separate cate-”

Piggy held out her hand to stop them there. “First off, you ask not demand. And second, no, we do not need what you want.” She moved to sit upon her overly large cushioned chair.

“You didn’t even hear the rest of the request!”

Red raised and eyebrow. “We read the letter.” He deadpanned a little irritated.

“But at least listen to our reasons.” they took a step forward.

“No. We do not need a law that requires what you want.” Piggy clicked her tongue. “What you want only applies to a small select amount of people. There is no point.”

“You can’t do that! You should go to Bunny first!” They protested. “That’s what the law says!”

“I am the law.” Piggy all but growled.

There was silence in the room. “Now then. Any more suggestions which are pointless as theirs please leave the room.”

The room was cleared. The audience was defeated.

The pair sighed relieved. “I don’t understand why they want a specific area to sell socks.” Red groaned.

“And why they wanted a law to make it only on Tuesdays.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Bunny!
> 
> So like,  
> Me and Red were talking and some things that came up and we handled it like how we usually do. This being a short snippet about how. But ya know, fantasy styled. And a kingdom. And not a server. Lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be a shorter short but uh, I guess not.
> 
> Moving on, this was basically based on true stories- but like changed a little obv. It was a fun little gift/project that Red and I came up with for you. So yeah 
> 
> TADA!
> 
> We hope you liked it, or at least got a good laugh out of it.  
> <3  
> Love Piggy & Red


End file.
